


kitten

by thehelldoievenputhere



Series: kitten [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Dark, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Intersex Omegas, Intersex Tim Drake, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Tim wakes up bound, at Ra's al Ghul's mercy
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: kitten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563070
Comments: 45
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just tagging as i go along so check tags w/ updates:)

"Ah, Detective." Tim jerked awake at his voice, confused at how Ra's had gotten so close without him waking. He was not surprised to find himself shackled (it hurt but wasn't painful), or blindfolded (an annoyance, but typical kidnapping etiquette 101), the gag was less expected, considering Ra's seemed to enjoy verbal sparring matches with him, but not altogether unusual. The chill of the air against his skin, on the other hand...

"It is nice to see you are proportional all over, Detective." He flinched at Ra's touch—an unexpected touch to one's penis would do that to anyone, let alone if the one doing the touching was a centuries old madman intent on _killing most of humanity_. "Although, I have to say, I find I would not mind in the slightest if not _all_ of you were so proportional." Ra's' other hand _gripped_ his breast. Tim could hear his own muffled cry echo around the—cavern?—they were in. "Although, I have noticed noticed an increase in size since my grandson went to live with his father in Gotham, which, coincidentally, is also with you." Tim whimpered as Ra's pinched a nipple tightly between his fingers. Tim's mortification grew expontentially as he felt some pressure ease, followed by a wetness dribbling down his chest. Ra's laughed, sounding _far_ too delighted at Tim's degradation. Needles were stabbing at his eyes, making them burn. Then—Ra's _tongue_ was on his flesh, where he chased the trail up to his nipple, where he latched on and s u c k e d.

Tim hated it, but it _felt so g o o d_ he only remembered Ra's other hand when calloused fingers forced their way into his vagina.

The tears fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim woke groggily, mind hazy, and a heavy taste in his mouth. It took too long— _far_ too long—for him to figure out... anything.

He was bound... shackled? And—he felt the warmth grow in his cheeks—he, his thighs were... sticky?!?

"I see you've awoken, Detective." _Ra's_. Tim snapped his eyes open—or tried to. His muscles barely complied, eyelids fluttering softly. It granted him _some_ sight, at the very least, though Tim was not in the camp of optimism. He could see Ra's sprawled on a throne-like armchair diagonally in front of him. "I must say, I enjoyed our last _chat_ more than usual. It was very... _pleasurable._ "

Tim remembered. Ra's had... breastfed. And fingered Tim. It had...

It had felt _so good_. Tim remembered how it had felt as Ra's suckled—different from Damian, his goatee _scratching_ against the tender flesh of his breast, the fingers inside him thrusting, massaging, and—

Oh. Oh no.

Tim whimpered as he felt himself grow wet. Ra's deep chuckle echoing inside him did n _ot help the situation **at all**_.

"It seems you have fond memories of the conversation, as well, Detective." Ra's swung his leg off and used the momentum to stand. "I can smell you from here." Tim whined as Ra's began to stalk him like prey he'd cornered, then whined even more as he realised the shackles did not let him bare his neck to show his submission to the territorial alpha. His breasts began to leak. Ra's chuckled again, darker, and Tim _struggled_. He had to get out of these chains, he had to bare his neck, he had to show this alpha the proper respect, the proper submission, he had to—

"This desperation is rather becoming on you, Detective—it is becoming on _all_ omegas." The omega _whined_. "Hush." The alpha's sharp voice stilled the omega, only intent on pleasing the alpha looming over him. "Good. Now—" The omega arched into the flick at his nipple— "It would be a waste to let your milk just run down your chest, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" The omega shook his head, which seemed to please the alpha, rumbling His approval deep in His chest, before leaning down and licking a stripe up the omega's chest. The omega had just enough time to realise the alpha was following the trail of milk, before He did it again on the other side, before latching on and _sucking_ at his nipple. The omega moaned, spread his thighs, and threw his head back—he couldn't. He couldn't bare his neck. He couldn't show the Alpha the respect He deserved. The omega whined, a pitiful thing, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Hush now, pet, there's no need to worry about a proper posture. The chains look good on you." The omega relaxed, calmed at the Alpha's assurances. Alpha recaptured the nipple and worried it between His teeth, before returning to suckling and drinking down the omega's milk.

Then Alpha stroked His hands up the omega's thighs, making the omega gasp what would have been a pant had it not been for the gag. Although...

The omega prodded at the gag in its mouth with its tongue, and cooed inquisitively at the taste. Alpha started laughing before unlatching, and the vibrations through the omega's breasts felt so _good_ before Alpha pulled off to answer.

"How do you like the taste, pet? I mixed the concoction just for you." The omega trilled at Alpha's consideration. It felt good being the focus of His diligence. "It's good that you like it, pet. It's your medicine. You need it." The omega hummed, loving the way Alpha's soothing tone washed over it. Alpha laughed. "You really are an exquisite omega, aren't you, pet? You don't know what I'm saying at all." Alpha stroked over where it wanted Him the most, where it was empty and aching and dripping. "It is a shame I cannot fuck you yet, but your purity is an essential ingredient, pet, and my patience will be rewarded greatly. At least I can still do this." Alpha slid thick fingers into it, and latched onto the other nipple.

The omega _screamed_ and shuddered through an orgasm.

Alpha kept going.


	3. Chapter 3

The omega woke slowly, calmed by Alpha’s scent surrounding it. It chirped to get Alpha’s attention and to let Him know it was awake. It opened its eyes when it felt Alpha’s warm hand rest on its cheek, thumb dragging across its lower lip.

“You succumbed much quicker than expected, pet.” The omega wished it didn’t have a gag in its mouth so it could lick His thumb. “Come,” Alpha’s hand left its cheek, and the omega mewled, “I think I can get you out of those chains now, I believe.” Alpha’s hands were at its wrists above its head, and He let them down one at a time, taking time to massage them, which the omega _loved_ , trilling at Alpha. He chuckled before kneeling down to let its ankles out too.

As soon as it could, the omega fell to its knees, not liking Alpha kneeling at its feet. Alpha chuckled again when it joined Him on the floor, and flicked His thumb over its nipple.

“Good pet. You really have surpassed all expectations.” The omega arched into His hand, but then Alpha stood and held out a hand. “Come, it is time to prepare you further.” The omega took His hand and stood.

Alpha led it to a divan and pushed down to lay flat on its back. The omega whined as Alpha stepped back and turned to leave.

“Hush, pet. I will be back. Like I said, I did not think you would progress so quickly, and as such, I am unprepared. Be a good pet and play with yourself while I go and gather supplies.” Alpha left, and the omega hurried to comply, raising one of its hands to its left breast, and squeezed it. The omega gasped through its gag and arched it s back, thrusting its hips into the air, feet kicking out, falling to its back. It felt good. The omega pinched its left nipple between its fingers as it slid its other hand down to its crotch. It stroked the sensitive flesh at the opening to its vagina. It let its fingernails scrape gently up to the base of its meagre penis, before scraping them back across its vulva, mewling the whole way, tossing its head from side to side. It shrieked as it slid a finger into itself, helped along by the masses of slick that was dripping out of it.

The omega felt tears run down its face, fingers inside it stroking, thrusting, stretching. The fingers on its nipple rolling, pinching, clawing at the flesh beneath. Its head was thrown back and its mouth was sucking on the gag.

Alpha chuckled, and the omega snapped its eyes open, but didn’t stop.

“Good pet, did exactly as I told you. Now stop, I need you still.” The omega whimpered, but stopped moving, and slowly withdrew its fingers and dropped its hand from its nipple. “Good pet.” Alpha’s praise made the omega preen.

That was when it noticed Alpha had returned with a bowl and a blade. The omega trilled in curiosity, but Alpha didn’t respond, just walked over and sat next to it on the divan.

Alpha picked up the blade and sliced the inside of His arm. It watched as His blood dripped into the bowl. The omega was curious, but Alpha had already refused to give an explanation once, and it didn’t want to disappoint Him.

When the blood was only just still dripping, Alpha swiped His thumb through it, then used it to paint the omega’s lips. It wished so hard it could lick the blood off and taste Alpha’s ambrosia. It wished so hard, in fact, that its penis bobbed and slick gushed out of its vagina. Alpha chuckled, and flicked its penis, hard, causing the omega to gasp and lock all of its muscles in an attempt not to move.

“Good pet.” The omega melted at Alpha’s praise.

He picked up the bowl and moved to sit at its feet. He dipped His fingers in the bowl, then placed them on his feet and glid them over its skin. The omega lay lax as Alpha worked over its feet, then started up its legs, lifting them up to get to the backs, then telling the omega to keep them up as He moved up towards its torso, fingers gliding over its lower belly, igniting a fire under the omega’s skin, which only grew as His fingers moved to its breasts, the rough callouses on His finger tips dragging at the flesh and skin there, feeling so good the omega’s nipples started to leak their milk for Alpha’s appreciation.

“Stand, pet. Careful with the backs of your legs.” The omega followed Alpha’s command to the letter, shimmying to the edge of the divan before lowering its legs to the floor and standing. Alpha moved behind it and tugged its hair before gliding His fingers over its back , trailing them over its shoulders and upper arms before dipping down to its tailbone and buttocks.

The omega didn’t know how long it had been —didn’t care, either—when Alpha finished, stepped around to the omega’s front, and ran His fingers over the gag still firmly in the omega’s mouth.

“Almost done, pet. Just one more aspect before you’re finished. Then we can get to the _real_ fun. Follow me.” Alpha turned on His heel and the omega followed Him, still naked and gagged, out of the chamber.

The omega followed Alpha through long, winding corridors, almost having to run to keep up with Alpha’s much longer legs. They entered a cavern that was bathed in a soft green light from the softly glowing pool in the center.

The omega stopped by Alpha at the edge of the pool. He turned it around so its back was to the pool and was facing Him.

“When you’re done, pet, come find me.” And he _p u s h e d_.

It fell, tipping backwards, hitting the surface without a splash, the water almost welcoming the omega into its hidden depths. The trails left by Alpha burn as it felt something grab at it, clawing, dragging, drowning.

It didn't fight, this is what Alpha wants, let the— _hands?_ —pull and twist and rip.

It felt something, _heavy_. The hands pulling, twisting, prying.

Its eyes drifted shut, nothing but _green_ around it. Its last breath was forced out as it met the bottom, the hands still gripping, prying, ripping. The chains tethering it to its life _break_.

Black eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last bit was adapted from my fic 'the River' if you recognise it:)


	4. Chapter 4

The omega climbed out of the pool, green water dripping from it, warmth tingling beneath its skin. It pulled the sodden gag from its mouth and let it fall to the floor, forgotten.

It left the cavern to find Alpha, every step spreading fire throughout its body. The omega had sweat pouring out of its every pore within minutes, and was starting stumble. Soon, the omega had to use the wall to steady itself it was stumbling so much.

_Finally_ it found Alpha, and milk flowed from its breasts. It trilled at the sight of Him lounging on the throne. It was burning up as it crossed the short-but-seemingly-unending distance to Alpha, its passage fraught with stumbles threatening to topple it to the floor, but eventually it managed.

It climbed onto His lap and sank straight down onto His bare penis. Its moan morphed into a keen as the omega’s emptiness lessened. Alpha grabbed it by the hips, lifted it up, and _slammed_ it down. The omega gripped Alpha’s shoulders, whimpering, and used Alpha’s next lifting of it to readjust, its sounds crescendoing as Alpha slammed it back down.

It acted before Alpha could, and pushed itself up and almost off His length, before sinking back down, moan turning into a whine as it reached the beginnings of His knot at the base of His penis. Alpha released its hips, hands falling to the arms of the throne, chuckling.

“If that is how you want it, then satiate me, omega.” Alpha leant down and sucked a nipple into His mouth.

The omega _screamed_ and came.

It continued bouncing on Alpha’s cock. He hadn’t been satiated. It was still empty, too, but Alpha was the priority.

The omega gasped at Alpha’s chuckle vibrating through its chest, His teeth grazing against the nipple in His mouth. “Good omega, Alphan priorities come first.” He drew the other nipple into His mouth and continued drinking down its milk. The omega cooed at the praise, a little broken by its bouncing.

It took its hands off Alpha’s shoulders and grabbed the intricately carved back of the throne for more leverage. It _slammed_ itself down, even harder than it had before.

It felt the whimpers and whines leave its throat more than it heard them, too focused on Alpha’s pleasure. He was still unsatiated on its nipple, and it couldn’t fail Him.

It clenched its muscles in its vagina, tightening on Alpha’s cock, and sped up, thighs and abs burning at its pace. The omega hoped Alpha would knot soon as it didn’t know how much longer its stamina could hold out, and it couldn’t fail Alpha like that— _at all_.

It came and _screamed_ , as Alpha slid a finger into it alongside His cock. It whimpered as it collapsed on top of Alpha, unable to hold its weight anymore. Alpha chuckled, and scraped his teeth along its nipple as He came off it. The omega panted and struggled to regain its form to continue its mission to satiate Alpha.

”I am already certain that my investment in you is already paying _very_ well.” Alpha stroked His thumb across the head of its penis, and it keened, overstimulated, empty, and failing Alpha.

“I do, however, believe that your appearance could be… _enhanced_.” The omega managed to weakly grind its hips into Alpha’s, whining at the feeling. “Green amber, perhaps? Green is my colour, and the sparkle would draw the eye. Yes, I think that is a good choice.” The omega mewled, clenched, and continued grinding.

“Perhaps I will increase my investment further.” Alpha brushed across its lips with His other thumb, which the omega sucked into its mouth. “Here would be auspicious, I believe.” Alpha pinched the omega’s tongue. It whined. “Would feel exquisi- _te_.” Alpha let go of its tongue to rest His hand on its hip. “What do you think?”

“Malekyon.” Alpha _knotted_ , filling the omega, which purred as it came.

Alpha chuckled, a little short of breath. “You would make a good kitten.”

Kitten purred harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malekyon—'my king' (or how i heard it. if it's wrong lmk:))


	5. Chapter 5

Kitten was very pleased with how long Alpha’s knot lasted. Kitten had recovered from all of its orgasms, and so had Alpha. He had regained His energy even though He was still tied in kitten.

He was carrying it through a secret passage from the throne room, knot still locked inside kitten. Kitten whimpered every step He took, the knot 

Its own nakedness against Alpha’s fully robed body… kitten loved what that meant, symbolically. It was Alpha’s possession, through and through. None of Alpha’s skin was visible—bar his hands and face, of course—even His knot was hidden—inside kitten.

It nuzzled its face into the crook of Alpha’s neck, its leaking. Aching breasts pressed tightly to His chest—so much bigger than kitten’s. The size difference… It cooed and licked Alpha’s neck.

He turned off the passageway. “Here we are, kitten. The Harem Chambers. Your new room.” It purred again, snuggling down on His knot. He had no need to provide for it, but still, He did.

He dropped them down and it bounced as its back made contact with the divan. He knelt over its pliant form, still tied together, and rid Himself of His robes. It purred as Alpha's skin was revealed to it. He was perfection, scars raised and pale making kitten want to hurt those that hurt Him, but knowing, they had probably been gone for centuries, possibly. His treasure trail was so tempting that it wanted to lick down to its treasure, which was still locked inside it.

He chuckled darkly at its hip wiggle, and brought a finger to circle its nipple then through the stream of milk that ran down its chest.

“Such a waste, you leaking everywhere like this.” He bent his head down and licked then twin trails of milk up. "There must be a solution."

Kitten purred, gasping out an inquisitive “Kit?”

“My grandson? The idea has merit—wouldn’t be ideal for him to go through withdrawal while on the streets of Gotham. And keep him hooked on your hormones. Yes, we must find a way to accommodate milking you and sending it to Damian. An excellent idea, kitten.” It purred at the praise. It missed its kit, but Alpha came first.

***

Alpha’s knot deflated and he slipped out slowly as kitten lifted its hips, pelvis tilted, not wanting to lose any of Alpha’s precious seed.

He got off the divan and strode to a hidden alcove. “I had a mat made for you.” He came out, and unrolled something on the floor. Its eyes were drawn to the nine cuffs on it. There were eight attached directly to the mat in pairs, and a ninth, bigger one in the middle attached with chains.

It climbed off the bed at His gesture and crawled, hips still up, over to Him and the breeding mat.

“Onto the mat, kitten. Face that way.” It complied, lining itself up the best it could with the cuffs. His hand stroked up its back, before fastening and locking the leather cuffs—wrists, elbows, knees, ankles, the big one around its hips, the chains locking into rigidity as He locked it. Now it was held in the proper omegan breeding form.

He stroked a hand down its back, pushing slightly, it mewling at its immobility. He grabbed its hips, situating Himself between its legs, and slammed in, leaving it screaming.

Whimpers, whines, and purrs left it as He bred it, the rough pounding forcing the breath out of its lungs. Incapable of moving, it could only take it, feeling _everything_.

It loved it.

Alpha’s hot hands clamped on its hips.

His leg hair brushing against its thighs.

The sweat dripping, up its back, off its nose and forehead.

The force of Alpha’s thrusts rocking it forward.

The way it swung backwards as Alpha withdrew His cock.

Alpha’s control of the pace such precision, never stuttering, sometimes grinding His cock.

Kitten _loved_ it.

*

It keened as it came, head thrown back, vagina clenching on His cock.

Its head hung down, panting, as Alpha continued to breed His omega, as was His right.

*

Kitten came four more times before Alpha knotted again, immobile even if not for the restraints.

After its second orgasm, Alpha had let go of one of its hips to bring His hand around to tug at its nipple, mimicking suckling, and making it come the third time.

At its fourth orgasm, Alpha’s omega began crying.

At its fifth, Alpha knotted, and kitten blacked out.

***

It came to snuggled against Alpha’s chest, knot firmly locking them together. It purred, loving the fullness, and rubbed its cheeks against His pecs.

Alpha circled a hand around its neck and lifted its gaze to look at Him.

“All good kittens need collars, and you are no exception.” Kitten purred louder, just for Alpha. “And we mustn’t forget the tag, so everyone knows to whom you belong.” Kitten went into overdrive.


	6. Chapter 6

After its false heat was over, kitten was sitting in Alpha’s lap on the throne. The beta that stood in front of them was an assassin, and hid his fear fairly well. Kitten was almost impressed. It knew how feared Alpha was, and to mask that level of fear was… impressive. It was distracted, though, by Alpha’s hands brushing its inner thighs.

“Kitten requires a collar. You will make one.”

“Yes, Ra’s.” Kitten wrinkled its nose. It didn’t understand why His assassins used _that_ pronunciation when Alpha preferred the Arabic. “What design do you want to go for?”

“Black leather with a red silk bow, a bell, and a nametag. You have one hour. You may take kitten’s neck measurement now.”

The beta gulped and nodded once, walking over to them. Kitten pouted as Alpha pushed it off His lap, but made its way over to the beta, and offered him its neck.

It imagined the tape measure around its neck was leather, purring. The weight, the proof of Alpha’s claim, for all to see… It would be exquisite.

The beta left, and kitten resituated itself on Alpha’s lap—His hand immediately wrapped around its neck. It groaned and slumped against Alpha’s chest. He tightened His grip. Kitten’s hands flew up to Alpha’s, grasping but not pulling.

“You’ll be a treat in a collar.” Kitten gasped the last of its breath as Alpha tightened His hand even further, His other hand gliding up its thigh to its vagina. 

Kitten felt its nipples start to leak as Alpha inserted first one, then two, then three fingers. He pumped its fingers in and out, kitten whining and purring without breath, until it passed out. 

***

Kitten sat in Alpha’s lap, new collar proudly adorned on its neck, one of His hands stroking the sensitive skin of its inner thighs, His other hand trailing through the milk running down its chest, while he spoke _amicably_ with a beta.

“The milk is wont to overflow and leak, and kitten’s milk should not be wasted in such a way.” The beta nodded her head and was silent a moment before speaking.

“If the nipples are pierced, any jewellery worn could be enchanted for different things—such as transporting the milk to a different location, or stopping the milk flow altogether and keeping it locked in the breasts.”

“And you would be capable of enchanting the jewellery?”

“Yes Ra’s”

“Very well. You will be summoned for the enchantment soon.”

“Yes, Ra’s.” The beta turned and left, the guards following at a signal from Alpha, leaving them alone.

“Well, kitten, what do you think? We’ll be able to store your milk inside and outside your breasts..”

“Send to kit?” It keened in Alpha’s ear as He moved His hand up to its genitalia, palm covering its penis and fingers stroking its labia a couple of times before sinking them into its vagina. It’s back bent and it moaned.., even more milk leaking out of its sore breasts.

“Yes, we will send some to Damian. I am certain he will enjoy having your milk especially in your absence” It keened as His fingers massaged the walls of its vagina.

Kitten whimpered as Alpha withdrew His fingers. Then He brought them to its mouth. It sucked them in and mewled at the taste of its slick on Alpha’s skin.

“Do you like the taste of your pussy, kitten?” It hummed around His fingers, making sure to lick in between them to get all of its slick.

There was a knock at the door.

“Enter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLP pLEASE i need inspiration  
> so yeah, getting a bit plotty, fingers crossed, will still be smut tho:)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out any typos/mistakes:)
> 
> lmk if i missed a tag:)
> 
> I *want* to write more but i'm not in a great place rn & executive dysfunction fucking sucks so *p l e a s e* motivate me—comments never have a best before date—even if i haven't updated in like a decade or smth leave a comment:) it'll make me SO happy & might help motivate me:D


End file.
